


Tausche alten Ranzen gegen aufregende Aussichten

by Imandra_Pipkin



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: #ficletinstruments Week 9 Prompt: Oops!, Autor Alec Lightwood, Coffee Shops, Fate & Destiny, M/M, Malec AU
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 06:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin
Summary: Alec ist ein Autor, oder er würde gerne einer sein. Er hat ein Buch geschrieben. Er hat ein gutes Buch geschrieben. Jetzt muss er nur noch jemand anderen davon überzeugen.





	Tausche alten Ranzen gegen aufregende Aussichten

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Exchange old satchel for exciting prospects](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592647) by [Imandra_Pipkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin). 

> Dies ist mein ursprünglicher Beitrag zur [#ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments/works) challenge 'Exchange old satchel for exciting prospects', welchen ich auf 500 Wörter kürzen musste.  
Week 9 Prompt: Oops! - Person A is trying to maneuver through a crowd with a drink, but when someone bumps into them they lose their balance and spill their drink all over person B.

Alec legte die Hälfte seines trostlosen Lebens auf die Theke des Coffee Shops (erstaunt darüber, wie viel unnötiges Zeug er ständig mit sich herumgeschleppt hatte) und bestellte seinen Lieblingskaffee: Red Eye mit Milch. Er brauchte diesen Extrakick Koffein, hatte er nicht den größten Teil der letzten Nacht damit verbracht, die ersten vier Kapitel seines Buches zu editieren? Mal wieder... 

Er wusste, sein alter Ranzen hatte einen zerschlissenen Boden, er wusste, er brauchte dringend eine neue Tasche. Trotzdem verfluchte er das Schicksal, welches sich ausgerechnet heute dazu entschied, seinen Ranzen endgültig reißen zu lassen und seinen Krempel auf dem Bürgersteig zu verteilen.  
Heute, an dem wohl wichtigsten Tag seines Lebens. Ausgerechnet heute, wo er einen Termin mit einem Verlag ergattern konnte und sein Buch vorstellen durfte. 

Er hatte vorgehabt, sich eine neue Tasche zu kaufen, quasi als Belohnung dafür, dass sein Buch akzeptiert wurde (oder besser gesagt, falls es akzeptiert wurde, vorausgesetzt, jemand hielt es überhaupt für gut genug). Er schob den Gedanken beiseite, dass er dazu einen Vorschuss vom Verlag benötigte. 

Der Barista schob ihm seinen Kaffee zu und Alec begann, seine (viel zu vielen) Stifte, Notizbücher und den anderen Kram zu stapeln, damit er alles auf dem Arm balancieren konnte. Sein Manuskript legte er vorsichtig obendrauf.

Er nahm seinen Kaffee und drehte sich um, nur um festzustellen, dass ein Tisch mit schmutzigem Geschirr ihm den Weg zum Ausgang versperrte. Also drehte er sich wieder in die andere Richtung. Zu schnell für den rutschenden Stapel in seinen Armen und definitiv zu schnell für die Person, die hinter ihm stand und in diesem Moment einen Schritt nach vorne machte. Ein Schwall Kaffee ergoss sich über den Mann. 

Schnell nahm Alec einige Servierten in dem Bestreben ihn abzutrocknen. Er realisierte erst dann, dass er über nackte Haut unter einem weit offenen Hemd strich, als der Mann Alecs Handgelenk festhielt und in Richtung Boden nickte. 

"So sehr ich auch deinen Eifer genieße und deine Bemühungen zu schätzen weiß, du solltest das da lieber aufheben."  
Seine Sachen lagen in einer Pfütze aus milchigem Kaffee, sein Manuskript völlig durchtränkt.  
"Oh, Shit!" Alec kniete sich auf den Boden und sammelte seine Stifte ein, die zwischen die schicken Schuhen des Mannes gerollt waren. Beste Gelegenheit, sein Erröten zu verbergen.  
Heute war der Tag, an dem das Schicksal ihn gründlich durchfickte. Erst der kaputte alte Ranzen und jetzt verschüttet er Kaffee über den wohl hinreißendsten Mann der ganzen Welt. Er musste verflucht sein.

Alec hielt sein Manuskript hoch und sah den Kaffeetropfen zu, wie sie auf seine Notizbücher fielen. "Nein! Nein! Nein! Nein!"  


Zaghaft wurde ihm das Manuskript von dem bezaubernden Mann aus der Hand genommen.

"Du bist Alec Lightwood? Nett, dich kennen zu lernen. Nunja, nur ein bisschen früher als erwartet und die Umstände könnten für meinen Geschmack etwas ... trockener sein. Zumindest von der Außenseite." Er streckte Alec die Hand entgegen. "Ich bin Magnus Bane, dein neuer Verleger."

Das war exakt der Moment, in dem Alec seinem Schicksal von Herzen dankte und sich aufrichtig für seine vorherigen Flüche entschuldigte.  
Er konnte es kaum erwarten, dass das neue, aufregende Kapitel in seinem Leben begann.


End file.
